The List
by GirlInTheShortSkirtNLongJacket
Summary: On their way to a private island, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella decide to make a list of the best places to have sex. And then have a bet to see who can do the most places in 6th months. Lemons. All VAMPIRES.
1. The List

**Summary:**

**The Cullen's, Bella included, have decided to spend six months on their own private island. No humans allowed. Packed with animal blood, and all of them excited for the trip in their own ways- what happens when on the plane, the girls come up with a List of the best palces to have sex, which then leads to a bet- who can do the most places in the six months? This fanfiction is sure to include many hilarious moments**

_OoOoO Commence with the Chapter OoOo  
_

"I still think it's ridiculous," I said, for the millionth- and last- time of that week. Alice didn't even look up from her packing.

"I think half a year on our own island would be nice... It's a foolproof plan as well. We take our own private jet out there, and then spend our vacation wasting away in the sun. What more could you ask for?"

"Ah yes," I answered back, my voice sarcastic. "And we can feast on the sharks and the tropical fish?"

Alice sighed and threw me a slightly dissapointed look. "Bella, we are bringing with us enough blood to last us at least a year! And the fact that there will be no humans on this island means we could go longer without hunting... Without worrying about having to restrain ourselves. Sure, the fact that the blood isn't fresh will make it taste sort of like... like- skim milk to humans-" she saw my raised eyebrow and giggled. "Oh yeah. You aren't human anymore.. Sorry, Edward always had us trying to make human comparisons so that you would understand things better."

I scowled good-naturedly. It had been almost a year since Edward and I had married, and kept good on our promises. All of them. We had found out about my natural aversion to human blood, and that had only been another plus. Being with Edward was number one on the list.

"I'll never know how you managed to get gallons of animal blood in time," I said casually, folding another shirt of mine. Alice frowned at my work, and unfolded it, only to fold it again her own way.

It was Rosalie who answered, strutting her way into the room, she smiled at me. After I had been turned, most of her previous dislike towards me had dissappeared along with my blush and heartbeat...

"I think Carlisle did it... He always has these sorts of things prepared for." I opened my mouth to answer her, but was interuppted by a small hand on my mouth.

"Bella- if you don't stop talking, the men are going to leave without us," Alice said, her small hands folding quicker. Both of them had packed days ago, but I had put it off until the last minute.

"How do you know?" I snapped back, a natural reaction.

"I had a vision."

"Liar."

Alice went rigid all of the sudden, her eyes showing us that even though her body was present, her mind was far gone.. Both me and Rosalie cast each other a side-ways glance, wondering if she was really seeing us missing the plane or not. Of course the men wouldn't leave without us. Right?

Alice came back, a look of shocked delight written of her face, and burst out laughing.

"Oh that was good... So good..." she murmured, leaving both of the unpsycic vampires in the dark.

Seeming to notice our presence, and shocked glances, she gave us an innocent look.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

Alice burst into a grin, finally closing my suitcase.

"All done ladies, next stop, the plane."

OoOoO

It was rainy today- but that was nothing new- as we drove to the airport at ridiculous speeds. Even though I hated to admit it, I understood the need for speed now. As a vampire mingling among humans, we have to slow ourselves down considerably. In a car was one place where we didn't have to.

I felt regret for all the times I made Edward drive slower.

"Bella, wipe that frown off of your face. Anyone else would be excited about going to a private island for _months_!" Alice shrieked, taking both hands off of the wheel and tossing them up in exasperation to prove her point.

"It's not that I'm not excited... I just have a bad feeling," I confided. I had had this feeling since the trip was suggest (by Emmett and Rosalie of course). The two were only joking at the time- us in the sun with humans! Ha!- but then Carlisle had mentioned the island, and here we were.

"Leave the feelings to Jasper, Bella, and have a good time!" Rosalie said from the backseat.

I didn't answer, for Alice's ridiculous speed had gotten us to the airport quicker than I would have thought possible. She must be extremely excited.

My spirits heightened at the thought of being reunited with Edward. I hadn't seen him for nearly twelve hours. I was going through withdrawel.

I finally spotted a flash of bronze hair, and it calmed me instantly. I jogged the last few feet between us and wrapped my arms around him. He grinned down at me, his topaz eyes seemed alight with excitement.

I pressed my lips to his hard, and he put a hand, which was no longer as cold and hard to me, on my lower back, pressing us closer together.

I felt his tongue edge along my bottom lip asking for entrance, but before I could grant it I was pulled away by Alice.

"Yes Edward, she missed you, no she isn't looking forward to the trip, and I saw the dirty little fantasy of yours," Alice said too quickly for a human to hear and pulled me up the steps into the little jet. **(I know nothing about planes people- or private jets... Bare with me, I won't explain in much).**

"What was that all about?" I asked, confused by her little outburst. She pulled me into a room and closed to door behind us. Pressing an ear to it, she reminded me of someone trying to listen in on a conversation. I giggled slightly.

"He was going to ask if you missed him.. If you were excited about the trip... And then his mind went into a rather explicit fantasy involving you and one _hell of a_ pair of fishnet tights," finally taking her ear away from the door, she flashed a grin at me.

Had I been human, my face would have been a permanent shade of tomato red.

"Fishnets? You don't say... Edward might have a kinky side in him after all," I turned to see Rosalie lounging on a black leather couch, her blond tresses creating a golden pillow for her head.

"Shh!" I hissed, throwing a glance at the door. "Edward could hear you!"

"Nope. At least- not through the door. These rooms are soundproof. Handy huh? But he might have heard through our minds... _Ours _I mean," she answered, motioning between herself and Alice.

"But at the moment I am translating a popular Rammstein song into English- then Russian- then Italian... And Rose- what are you doing again?"

"Remembering the things Emmett did last night. His tongue is-"

"Ugh!" I half-shrieked, covering my ears. I may no longer be such a bashful virgin as I was a year ago- but the things Emmett's tongue did... I didn't want to know.

"Oh, you both stop it! I had a vision, and you both will get a kick out of it..."

_OoOoO Halt OoOoO_

**Author's Rambling:**

**Yes it was short- but it's meant to be. After all... I can't give you people too much without expecting a little in return. Oh say... reviews?**

**Review are like chocolate, they make everything better**

xxNevermorexx


	2. In The Plane

_OoOoO ALL RIGHT! OoOoO_

"Of?" Rosalie questioned.

Alice grinned widely at us, placing her fingertips together like an evil villian.

_Oh no, could this have been the thing my stomach has been dreading?_ I didn't like the gleam in Alice's eyes... A gleam full of mischief. A gleam that scream _"Yes, I do have an evil plan and I am most indefinitely sucking you in."_

I kept my lips pressed tightly together, saying silent prayers it was nothing that would lead to my embarrassment and/or Emmett teasing me. The guy lived, or.. existed, to tease me! _"To check to make sure the blush is really gone,"_ he would say. Bull.

Alice tried to keep a straight face, but at the look of terror on mine, little giggles started escaping her lips.

"We were making lists," Alice said in a sing-songy voice. She pranced over to a small table that was at the end of the couch, and began rummaging through the drawer, while me and Rosalie stared at each other in suspicion.

"A list... What the hell do you mean a list? Grocery list? _Shopping list_?" Rosalie gave the second option with more excitement.

There was a lump in my throat like I had dry-swallowed a giant pill. Over-reaction?

I don't think so.

This is the vampire who made me go from Vegas/Eloping, to Giant Wedding in under five minutes. A sign of her persuasive abilities.

This is the vampire who had rejoiced in my gift of resisting human blood, for the fact that she "wouldn't have to wait a million years to take me shopping." A sign of her all around craziness.

Persuasiveness and Craziness _didn't_ mix. At least, they didn't to me.

I was interrupted from my pessimistic thoughts by a spiral notebook being thrust into my hands.

"We're making lists of the best places to have sex!" She squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I don't think so," I answered, trying to give her the notebook back. She frowned at me, sticking out her lower lip.

"But Bella..."she said, giving me the most pitiful "_Miss, you just ran over my puppy_" look. It was hopeless.

"Alice- I can't do that!" I argued, sitting the notebook on top of the round table that dominated the center of the room.

"Why not?" She whined, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Because... Because- oh give me the notebook," I held out my hand, glaring as best as I could at Alice who looked as though Christmas had come early.

Stupid persuasive pixie vampire.

I snatched the black ink pen Alice offered, mumbling under my breath. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did she wasn't fazed.

She already had her own notebook open, and was scribbling furiously, her black hair creating a curtain around her work.

Shaking my head, I opened the notebook, and began The List.

OoOoO

"On the count of three... Open your books..." Alice said, on her face a look of mock seriousness. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from laughing. All of our notebooks sat in front of us.

"One-THREE!" She shouted, and each of us flipped open our notebooks to reveal The Lists.

"Wow Bella, going to write a book?" Rosalie asked, laughing at the sight of all my pages. I looked down, embarassed.

"There were a lot of days I spent human, only having my fantasies..." I mumbled, finding the tips of my mahogany hair suddenly very interesting.

Alice snatched up my List, raking her eyes over it. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Dressing room... _Done that one myself_... Closet- that one has some memories with me and Jazz... But a coffin Bella? How do you expect to ask Edward to do that?"

My head shot up.

"Edward? I wouldn't be ask- Oh God Alice.. No..." I pleaded, catching on to what she was saying.

"Of course! I saw The Bet right after The List!" She squealed, grinning evily. Her pixxie likeness had turned into a miniature devil likeness. At least in my eyes.

"What bet?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward, intrigued.

"Oh, we're going to make a bet to see which couple can complete the most places on the lists, the winner getting gloating rights of course..."

"Are- you kidding me?!" Rosalie managed to get out between laughs. "We all know me and Emmett would win!"

I glanced up, my eyes wide, sensing a confrontation. But to my surprise, Alice laughed.

"That was a good one Rose. I almost thought you were _serious_ for a moment!"

"I was being completely serious." She answered back, her gaze challenging.

Alice leaned forward, her and Rosalie in their own little competative bubble.

"I'll bet my Porcshe that me and Jazz win," she answered, looking confident. Rosalie's gaze faltered. She would have to bet on her Convertable or give in...

I snorted, feeling a lot like a commentator.

"That's no fair, you can see who will win," I said, answering before Rosalie could. I was giving her time to think of a way to get out of this. I knew her and Emmett enjoyed sex, and had it often, but Alice would obviously have an unfair advantage.

"Actually, I can't see the outcome, it keeps changing too quickly..." She answered.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet my Convertable if Bella will bet her and Edward's Volvo," she said, grinning in triumph. I winced.

My truck had mysteriously died soon after my little agreement with Edward; agreeing he could get me a new car once mine was deceased. I had my suspicions.

"I can't bet on Edwards-"

"Done!" Alice cried, caught up in the moment. Her little fist pounded on the table causing it to crack into two. All of us stared at it for a moment before busting out laughing.

"Whoops," Alice said, picking up our lists from the mess on the floor.

There was a knock on the door, and then Edwards beautiful head poked into the room. Throwing a breif grin at me, stared at Alice for a moment.

"Having fun ladies?" He asked, eying the broken table and our slightly crazed appearances. Alice laughed.

"Yes Edward, we are enjoying ourselves very much," she said, winking at me.

"I can't bet on it," I whispered to her.

"Too late," she answered back, and I followed her and Rosalie into the room everyone else had been spending time in.

Esme was lounging with Carlisle, their fingers intertwined, and she smiled at us when we came in. Esme and Carlisle had been there as second parents after I had "died", and had to leave Charlie and Renee behind for good. I hadn't taken it as hard as Edward and the other thought I would have, for I had been mentally preparing myself for weeks before hand.

But leaving your parents forever is still hard.

I took a seat on Edwards lap, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He frowned, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Are you alright Bells?" he whispered in my ear, letting his lips press against the skin just below my ear. I shuddered in pleasure, and squirmed slightly away from his lips

"Edward, I refuse to take you on a plane in front of your siblings," I murmured back to him, crossing my legs against the sudden wave of arousal I felt.

"There's a soundproof room you just exited, love..." He said, trailing off suggestively.

"_Edward, please,_ behave," I pleaded, making sure never to connect eyes with him.

I twisted on his lap so that I was facing Alice to try to start a conversation (and keep my mind off of the God I was sitting on), but Edward left out a soft moan, his hands grabbing my hips to keep me in place. The arousal strengthened.

"Bella, if your going to refuse me, please don't do that," he said, pleading with _me_ this time. I smiled. I loved seeing the things I could do to him.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't know I was doing it, honest," I said innocently, making my eyes widen. He gave me a breathtaking smile, and I felt my control slip slightly.

His eyes were gleaming with mischief, and the next thing I knew he was standing, me in his arms.

"Please, excuse us," he said quickly, walking towards the room we had just vacated.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to pry his grip from under my arms. He carried my like a child- ignoring that cat calls coming from our siblings, into the soundproof haven.

He sat me down on the couch with a soft thud, and turned to lock the door.

It was very quiet in the room except for my unneeded breathes, coming in short gasps now. Anticipating what was to come.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My voice came out more breathless than I'd like.

He sauntered over to me. His white shirt's sleeves had been rolled up slightly, revealing his delicious forearms, the top three buttons undone.

The white blended into his skin nicely.

"Getting back at you," he murmured, pushing back on my shoulders lightly. I got the hint and leaned back until I was laying down onto the couch. He took his place straddling me.

Leaning closer, he began placing butterfly kisses across my collarbone, up my neck, straight to my lips.

"Edward... No... Can't... Island..." I gasped out between kisses.

"We have time," he said, pushing up the hem of my shirt to reveal the pale skin of my stomach.

His fingers traced trails of fire all over my revealed skin, and I shut my eyes struggling not to hyperventilate. Yes, it was like this every time me and Edward made love.

"Bella," he whispered, his fingers stopping their work. "Open your eyes."

"No," I said firmly. If I looked at him I would surely lose all my willpower.

"Please?" He asked, his sweet breath fanning out across my face. I inhaled instinctively, and my eyes open.

Our matching topaz eyes met- but his were darkened with lust.

"Sit up," he ordered gently, scooting back, giving me room. I shook my head, crossing my arms.

"Bella, if you value that shirt, sit up," he warned, smiling crookedly. I sucked in a deep breath, mentally preparing myself, and shook my head again.

I could only imagine the things the others were saying about us in the other room.

"If you don't sit up, I will rip it off of you," he warned again, totally serious.

"No!" I hissed, my mind going against my bodies wishes.

There was the sound of ripping fabric, and he tossed behind him the remnants of the blue shirt I had been wearing. It was ripped straight down the middle.

"Edward!" I groaned, crossing my arms over my black laced bra. His eyes were devouring my appearance hungrily.

'You look ravishing..." He murmured, his hands moving to the button on my jeans. I crossed my legs this time.

"Bella, do I have to rip these too?" He asked teasingly.

I groaned, giving in, and uncrossing my legs. Alice would kill me if I ruined another complete outfit. Edward was very often impatient. Not that I cared. His obvious want of me turned me on.

He gently pulled the jeans from my body, down my thighs, calves, and onto the floor, his hands gently caressing each inch of new skin he uncovered.

"You don't match," he said, grinning at me. I looked down at my panties, and saw that to my complete and utter embarrassment, they indeed, were red, unlike my black bra.

"Damn," I muttered. Of course.

Alice had taken all my laundry for some reason, leaving these the only pair of underwear I had. I would give her a good talking to once Edward and I got out of here.

Suddenly, his hand was on my core, cupping me through the flimsy lace. I hissed in pleasure and arched up towards him, grinding myself into his hand.

"Patience love," he whispered, removing his hand.

"Patience? You ripped off my shirt!" I said, incredulous.

"That's because you wouldn't take it off," he answered, his hands going around my back to unhook my bra.

"Edwa- _Ohh_," I moaned as one of his lips latched unto one of my nipples. His hand kneaded my other breast as his tongue continued his work.

Several guttural noises- on my part- later, Edward stopped his work, to my dismay.

"Edward, please," I moaned, arching up to grind my hips into his. His erection made a large bulge, and I moaned once again, knowing _I_ was the one that made him feel like that.

He hissed in pleasure, and pinned my hips down to stop their movements.

"Do you want me to stop still?" He asked teasingly, but his voice husky with desire, I glared as best as I could. "If you want me to stop, tell me," he said.

I shook my head frantically, making quick work of the button on his jeans and pushing them down his hips, revealing me his black boxers.

"Of all the days to wear underwear," I mumbled, struggling to get them down as well. He laughed at my response and stood, removing himself of all remaining clothing.

I let my eyes rake over him, taking him in, in all his naked glory.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, prowling over towards me, his eyes a pitch black now. I was thankful I had no more blood to lust over- so I could know the entire darkness in his gaze was only for my body.

"Yes," I hissed impatiently. "Now get over here, and take me!"

Any topaz left in his eyes was gone now as his face went from smiling to lusting. He lunged at me, his hands grabbing the fabric of my underwear and ripping it off of me.

Another pair, ruined.

He thrust into my without warning, causing me to gasp in both surprise, and pleasure.

"_Ohh_," I moaned, rocking my hips with his.

"Moan my name," he commanded, removing himself from me almost completely, before slamming back into me with all of his force.

"Edward!" I screamed, urging him on. My climax built deep within me, and I knew he was just as close as I was.

"Come with me, please!" I begged. During sex, Edward always made me come first, before releasing himself. It was a male thing. But this time, I wanted his release, to spur mine.

He let out a loud groan, and I felt his cum fill me. The hot coil building within me snapped, and with a final scream, I came as well.

Edward thrust into me, letting me ride out my climax, before pulling out of me and flipping us so that I lay with my head on his chest.

His chest moved up and down with the force of his unnecessary breath.

We were silent until both of our breathing became unlabored.

"I love you so much," I murmured into his chest.

His placed his hand under my chin, and tilted my face upward.

"I love you too, Isabella," he said, pronouncing my full name tenderly. He was the only one I would let get away with calling me Isabella.

He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet, brief kiss.

"The plane landed," he said, grinning.

"So that was all turbulence we went through? And to think, I thought it was you.." I teased, standing and hunting for my clothes.

He growled playfully. "That was me love."

I giggled, before frowing at my torn shirt and panties.

"What am I suppose to wear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned and began rummaging through an overhead compartment.

"How's this?" He asked pulling out a light green sundress.

"And underwear?" I asked, placing my hand on my bare hip.

His grin widened.

"You'll have to make do without them."

_OoOoO_

We exited the room, to find the plane completely empty.

"How long were we in there?" I asked thoughtfully, the only answer Edward chuckle.

"Bella! BELLA!" I looked to my left just in time to see Alice slam in to me, but only causing me to stumble (thankfully for the fact that I had on no undergarments).

"Alice, why didn't you tell me that I was wearing mismatched underwear?" I asked glaring. She should have seen that in a vision and saved me some embarrassment!

She smiled sweetly.

"I did you a _favor_! I knew he would rip your underwear- so I gave you that terrible red pair you had from your human days," she fake gagged. I glared.

"Come on Bella- we have to discuss getting you proper underwear," and she drug me away from Edward. I threw him a last pleading glance, but he only laughed and turned the opposite way heading towards Jasper and Emmett I presume.

I was so preoccupied with Edward, I had barely taken the time to take in the island!

It was beautiful, the poster-perfect picture of relaxation. White, warm, sand, green palm trees swaying in the light breeze...

And a large condo?

"This is the girls condo, so we should be safe away from the boys in here.." Alice mumbled to herself as she drug me through the glass, double doors into a spacious, cool room. Sunlight streamed through all of the open windows, causing the room to become a bright rainbow of color from our skin.

Rosalie was sitting crossed legged on the floor giving herself a manicure- one I knew would look professional.

She looked up when we came in.

"Did you really have sex in the plane?" She asked looking sad. Puzzled, I nodded slowly.

"Yes... Why?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was number thirteen on The List. You're on ahead of all of us now!" She said, glaring mockingly at me.

"Okay, let me see this List," I commanded, taking a seat on the couch. I wouldn't sit on the floor until I had underwear, thank you very much.

"Okay. We copied it while you were getting ahead," Alice answered, tossing me the notebook.

Taking a deep breath, I opened it.

_OoOoO Halt! OoOoO_

**Author's Rambling:**

**I'd like to say a major thanks to the people who reviewed and gave me pointers! I tried to take them into consideration- did it show? It was the first lemon, and I don't think I liked it. But it all depends on what you people thought...**

**So Review!!**

**AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ADD A PLACE TO THE LIST, PLEASE PM ME!!**

**-Bliss  
**


	3. The List Revealed

OoOoO GO-GO-GO! OoOoO

"Give me the list," I mumbled, my hand outstretched, eyes closed as though I was being given a ticking bomb.

Rosalie giggled and stuck a piece of paper into my spread fingers. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes slowly, and I glared down at this _List._

**The List**; was written across the top in bold letters, glaring back up at me.

_**Created by the devilishly brilliant minds of the Cullen women. Esme excluded.**_

A sudden thought hit me. What if Esme had been apart of this? If we had included her? She would have put a stop to all of this foolish behavior, I was sure. At least... I told myself she would.

**1. On the roof- in the rain.**

**2. Someone else's room.**

**3. Doctors office.**

**4. Closet.**

**5. In the Woods.**

**6. On a piano.**

**7. On a picnic blanket.**

**8. Hot tub.**

**9. On a swing.**

**10. Tree-house.**

**11. Underwater.**

**12. In a coffin.**

**13. Hammock**

**14. Garden.**

**15. Plane.**

**16. Plane bathroom.**

**17. Woods.**

**18. Bathtub.**

**19. Floor.**

**20. Cave.**

**21. Beach.**

**22. Boat.**

**23. Kitchen counter.**

**24. Kitchen Table.**

**25. Desk.**

I was slightly dissappointed. Only twenty five? What was up with that?

_It's a blessing, Bella! Just do the twenty five places so Edward can keep his Volvo and you never have to tell him a thing!_

"Let me go through these, shall we?" I asked, turning all legal. I was going to state my case as to why having me do this was completely insane.

"Number two is someone else's room. Who's exactly?" I asked, glaring at them both.

Alice shrugged.

"Either mine or Rose's... Even Esme and Carlisle's if you can," she said. I shuddered at the thought of me and Edward being so intimate where Esme and Carlisle are... intimate.

"Doctors office?"

"... Carlisle of course!" Rosalie answered, grinning widely at the shocked/disgusted look on my face.

"No- oh _God_ no," I mumbled, rubbing my temples as though I had a major migraine. This is what I'd feared.

"On a piano?" I asked nervously.

"Of course _not_!" Alice said.

I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness!_

"On Edward's piano."

Had I been drinking something- I would have spit it out. But instead I starred at her in shock.

"No. No, no Alice. There are only so many places to have sex- and I refuse to let Edward's piano become one of them." I said, crossing my arms. This was one subject I would not budge on.

"Too late," Rose said, looking dreamy. I stared at her in horror.

"You're joking! You must- can't- no- wh- When?!" I asked, incredulous. She smirked at my disheveled appearance.

"Oh, months ago. Pretty amazing if I do say so myself..." She trailed off, lost in her memories. I gagged, and then shuddered.

Edward had played the piano for me maybe not even a week ago. I would surely never look at it the same again.

"Bella, we kept your list very PG, okay? And don't think that these are all the places you will have to do. We each get two lists of twenty-five places each."

"Why? Why me?" I muttered looking up at the ceiling, hoping for an answer. The only answer I got was the click of the door being opened. I dropped my hand to my side and tried to look natural.

It was Jasper. He walked lithely to Alice's side and rose a curious eyebrow at me. I was sure he could feel the worry pooring off of me in tidal waves. I got an overwhelming calm feeling and cracked a smile.

"Edward wants me to tell you Bella, that when you are all settled in to meet him down by the beach north of the plane," he explained, his eyes darting around the room, looking for the source of my unease. He had no clue that he had his arm around it.

"Thanks Jasper. I'll be going then," I said and made a mad bolt towards the door.

**OoOoO**

The sun was just beginning to set, giving my skin a pinkish, sparkling tint. The sunlight seemed to tickle my skin, and I giggled. I hadn't been in the sun for so long it seemed.

I kicked off the flats I was wearing so I could walk barefoot. The sand beneath my feet felt warm, like walking on sunshine. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling my hair slightly, and I closed my eyes to inhale.

I could smell the sand. Hear the sound of the palm trees leaves swaying. Hear the waves kiss the beach. I could still feel the sunshine on my granite skin. But most of all I could hear the distinct inhale-exhale of my husband.

Opening my eyes, I saw him laying on a blanket that was thrown down in the sand, his arms propped up behind his head. He was barefoot as well, and the incoming waves seemed to come dangerously close to brushing his toes.

His white shirt was unbuttoned completely, revealing the delicious contours of his chest, and he was aglow with the sunlight just as I was.

I tip-toed towards him, thinking faintly of how I never could have snuck up on him if I was a human. I dropped silently to my knees next to his form, motionless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Anyone else would have thought he was sleeping.

I reached a hand out instictively to run my fingertips over the exposed skin on his chest, but before my hand could reach it's destination, his eyelids opened, and his hand caught my wrist in his own gentle grip.

"Sneaking up on me?" He murmured. It was to quiet to speak aloud. It would have sounded out of place. I giggled quietly and took my place next to him on the blanket, staring out at the ocean.

"It's so peaceful." I mused, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He nodded, fingers tangling in my own.

"Beautiful too."

His answeres were too short. There was something wrong.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach; lacing my fingers and using them as a pillow for my chin.

His eyes avoided mine.

"Do you ever regret it?" He whispered, his voice mournful.

"Regret what?" I asked, observing his face closely.

"Requesting to be changed," he whispered, finally turning his eyes to mine, searching my face for answeres I might not voice.

"Not for a single moment," I answered, moving foward to press my lips against his once, twice, three times in little kisses until I felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"Good," he whispered, pulling me tighter against his chest.

We stared out at the horizon for a while. Content in our silence. The sky turned a deep pink, then purple before turning into a deep midnight blue. It wasn't until then that we stood, our hands still intertwined, and took a short walk along the beach.

Occasionally Edward would throw me a sideways glance, his eyes doing that unfair smoldering thing even in the darkness. I would turn away, knowing that I would be blushing if I was human. No more blushing was a plus.

The water seemed so warm... I closed my eyes, letting Edwards hand guide me forward. He even seemed to guide me when I had my eyes open.

"Alice is wondering why you haven't come back yet. She thinks we discovered some secret cave to dissapear into for the hours we were gone..."He trailed off suggestively, and I put my head down, groaning.

Was a cave on the List? _Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself. _You are having a relaxing time with your husband, and you shouldn't be thinking about some stupid bet._

Still...

"Come on, lets go inside and freshen up," he murmured into my ear. I nodded absently mindedly, and we turned back, heading towards the girls condo.

_OoOoO Halt! OoOoO_

**Authors Rambling: I know I haven't updated in a few days, but it was my birthday, so my family took me somewhere special. :) I hope you all aren't so upset that this chapter wasn't up to par.**

**And that there were no lemons in it. Lol. I just wanted to introduce the List.**

**Review!!**

**-Bliss**


	4. Bats

**I heard in several reviews that many people didn't read the second half of the third chapter, so I am reposting it here. Please go down to the line that divides the third chapter from the fourth, and start reading there...**

**_This is dedicated to my best friend Emily, may she find her own Cullen male in the near future. I love her to death._**

_OoOoO GO-GO-GO! OoOoO_

"Give me the list," I mumbled, my hand outstretched, eyes closed as though I was being given a ticking bomb.

Rosalie giggled and stuck a piece of paper into my spread fingers. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes slowly, and I glared down at this _List._

**The List**; was written across the top in bold letters, glaring back up at me.

_**Created by the devilishly brilliant minds of the Cullen women. Esme excluded.**_

A sudden thought hit me. What if Esme had been apart of this? If we had included her? She would have put a stop to all of this foolish behavior, I was sure. At least... I told myself she would.

**1. On the roof- in the rain.**

**2. Someone else's room.**

**3. Doctors office.**

**4. Closet.**

**5. In the Woods.**

**6. On a piano.**

**7. On a picnic blanket.**

**8. Hot tub.**

**9. On a swing.**

**10. Tree-house.**

**11. Underwater.**

**12. In a coffin.**

**13. Hammock**

**14. Garden.**

**15. Plane.**

**16. Plane bathroom.**

**17. Woods.**

**18. Bathtub.**

**19. Floor.**

**20. Cave.**

**21. Beach.**

**22. Boat.**

**23. Kitchen counter.**

**24. Kitchen Table.**

**25. Desk.**

I was slightly disappointed. Only twenty five? What was up with that?

_It's a blessing, Bella! Just do the twenty five places so Edward can keep his Volvo and you never have to tell him a thing!_

"Let me go through these, shall we?" I asked, turning all legal. I was going to state my case as to why having me do this was completely insane.

"Number two is someone else's room. Who's exactly?" I asked, glaring at them both.

Alice shrugged.

"Either mine or Rose's... Even Esme and Carlisle's if you can," she said. I shuddered at the thought of me and Edward being so intimate where Esme and Carlisle are... intimate.

"Doctors office?"

"... Carlisle of course!" Rosalie answered, grinning widely at the shocked/disgusted look on my face.

"No- oh _God_ no," I mumbled, rubbing my temples as though I had a major migraine. This is what I'd feared.

"On a piano?" I asked nervously.

"Of course _not_!" Alice said.

I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness!_

"On Edward's piano."

Had I been drinking something- I would have spit it out. But instead I starred at her in shock.

"No. No, no Alice. There are only so many places to have sex- and I refuse to let Edward's piano become one of them." I said, crossing my arms. This was one subject I would not budge on.

"Too late," Rose said, looking dreamy. I stared at her in horror.

"You're joking! You must- can't- no- wh- When?!" I asked, incredulous. She smirked at my disheveled appearance.

"Oh, months ago. Pretty amazing if I do say so myself..." She trailed off, lost in her memories. I gagged, and then shuddered.

Edward had played the piano for me maybe not even a week ago. I would surely never look at it the same again.

"Bella, we kept your list very PG, okay? And don't think that these are all the places you will have to do. We each get two lists of twenty-five places each, and we have have different lists."

"Why? Why me?" I muttered looking up at the ceiling, hoping for an answer. The only answer I got was the click of the door being opened. I dropped my hand to my side and tried to look natural.

It was Jasper. He walked lithely to Alice's side and rose a curious eyebrow at me. I was sure he could feel the worry pouring off of me in tidal waves. I got an overwhelming calm feeling and cracked a smile.

"Edward wants me to tell you Bella, that when you are all settled in to meet him down by the beach north of the plane," he explained, his eyes darting around the room, looking for the source of my unease. He had no clue that he had his arm around it.

"Thanks Jasper. I'll be going then," I said and made a mad bolt towards the door.

**OoOoO**

The sun was just beginning to set, giving my skin a pinkish, sparkling tint. The sunlight seemed to tickle my skin, and I giggled. I hadn't been in the sun for so long it seemed.

I kicked off the flats I was wearing so I could walk barefoot. The sand beneath my feet felt warm, like walking on sunshine. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling my hair slightly, and I closed my eyes to inhale.

I could smell the sand. Hear the sound of the palm trees leaves swaying. Hear the waves kiss the beach. I could still feel the sunshine on my granite skin. But most of all I could hear the distinct inhale-exhale of my husband.

Opening my eyes, I saw him laying on a blanket that was thrown down in the sand, his arms propped up behind his head. He was barefoot as well, and the incoming waves seemed to come dangerously close to brushing his toes.

His white shirt was unbuttoned completely, revealing the delicious contours of his chest, and he was aglow with the sunlight just as I was.

I tip-toed towards him, thinking faintly of how I never could have snuck up on him if I was a human. I dropped silently to my knees next to his form, motionless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Anyone else would have thought he was sleeping.

I reached a hand out instinctively to run my fingertips over the exposed skin on his chest, but before my hand could reach it's destination, his eyelids opened, and his hand caught my wrist in his own gentle grip.

"Sneaking up on me?" He murmured. It was to quiet to speak aloud. It would have sounded out of place. I giggled quietly and took my place next to him on the blanket, staring out at the ocean.

"It's so peaceful." I mused, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He nodded, fingers tangling in my own.

"Beautiful too."

His answers were too short. There was something wrong.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach; lacing my fingers and using them as a pillow for my chin.

His eyes avoided mine.

"Do you ever regret it?" He whispered, his voice mournful.

"Regret what?" I asked, observing his face closely.

"Requesting to be changed," he whispered, finally turning his eyes to mine, searching my face for answers I might not voice.

"Not for a single moment," I answered, moving forward to press my lips against his once, twice, three times in little kisses until I felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"Good," he whispered, pulling me tighter against his chest.

We stared out at the horizon for a while. Content in our silence. The sky turned a deep pink, then purple before turning into a deep midnight blue. It wasn't until then that we stood, our hands still intertwined, and took a short walk along the beach.

Occasionally Edward would throw me a sideways glance, his eyes doing that unfair smoldering thing even in the darkness. I would turn away, knowing that I would be blushing if I was human. No more blushing was a plus.

The water seemed so warm... I closed my eyes, letting Edwards hand guide me forward. He even seemed to guide me when I had my eyes open.

"Alice is wondering why you haven't come back yet. She thinks we discovered some secret cave to disappear into for the hours we were gone..."He trailed off suggestively, and I put my head down, groaning.

Was a cave on the List? _Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself. _You are having a relaxing time with your husband, and you shouldn't be thinking about some stupid bet._

Still...

"Come on, lets go inside and freshen up," he murmured into my ear. I nodded absentmindedly, and we turned back, heading towards the girls condo.

**END OF THIRD CHAPTER!**

* * *

**BEGINNING OF FOURTH CHAPTER!**

After dropping me off in a very gentlemanly fashion, Edward made his own way towards the guys condo. I stood by the glass door, my arms crossed, until the darkness swallowed him whole.

Turning around, I saw that Alice was standing directly behind me, maybe only a foot away. I jumped in surprise and placed a hand over my un-beating heart.

"Alice, you nearly gave me a-"

"Heart attack, yes yes, I know, I saw, now tell me!" She screeched, wrapping her little fingers around my wrist and pulling me towards the couch.

"Tell you what? And where's Rosalie?" I asked, noticing the missing blond three musketeer.

"She went to find Emmett after you left. Never came back... And you know very well what! You were out there for four hours- but I didn't see anything huge... Did you complete another place or not?" She said, getting most of this out within a nano-second.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't complete another place, me and Edward simply took a walk along the beach, enjoying the view." I said, remembering our well-spent evening. Not everything in our relationship revolved around sex, and I often liked it when we just held hands or cuddled with each other.

Alice looked disappointed in me.

"Bella, you had my brother on a beach, at sunset, and didn't try to seduce him? Have me and Rose had no influence on you?" she preached, pacing in front of my and waving her arms. I had to bight the insides of my cheeks to hold in my laughter at her. She was so ridiculous sometimes, but that's why you loved her I guess.

"What do you care Alice? I mean, isn't it a good thing for you if I don't finish the List? You wouldn't have to lose your Porsche..." I said, staring at her suspiciously. Did she know something I didn't?

"I just want some actual competition Bella! I mean, me and Jasper could win this thing with ease, even with you actually trying. It's just too easy," she said casually.

"Alice, I will win this bet. We both know how much Edward adores his Volvo..."

"So you're actually going go try?" she asked, her lower lip trembling slightly. Her bright topaz eyes were innocent and wide. I simply nodded, removing my eyes from her. With that look, who knows what else she might make me do.

She squealed and through her arms around me, clutching herself to me.

"Alice, calm down. And please, remove your limbs from my body," I said, trying to pry her arms from around my waste.

"Never!" She screamed, holding on tighter. I had a fear that if I had been human, I'd be snapped in two.

After at least an hour on negotiating, I'd somehow agreed to a full seventy-two hours of shopping, to be used whenever Alice wanted. Coniving was her specialty.

"We should probably meet the guys on the beach..." Alice said, looking thoughtfully at a clock on the wall which stated it was only a few hours after midnight.

"Alice... It's three in the morning, are you sure we were suppose to be meeting them now?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, it was all discussed during you and Edwards rendezvous in the plane. We would meet now, and the men would give us a tour of the island. Only Edward and Carlisle have ever been here, you know. We saw no use for it..." She said, rummaging through my clothing. Over the year I had spent with Alice, I had developed some sense for fashion... Well, Alice said once "You're not colorblind." And at the time, I would have taken any compliment I could.

"Oh this is perfect... I am such a genius," Alice murmured, handing me a pile of clothes. I took them without arguing and entered the bathroom before she could change her mind.

The skirt was white with a brown flowery print. It flowed like silk around my legs, swishing and flaring as I walked. The shirt was just a simple brown half-sleeved shirt with a modest neckline.

No shoes. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I opened my mouth to question her- only to have her voice ring out from the other side of the door.

"Silly Bella, why would you need shoes?"

I closed my mouth with a soft snap and frowned. True. The sand was very pleasant, especially when warm.

Opening the door, I found Alice standing on the other side, whispering with a dazed looking Rosalie.

Rose turned and looked at me, grinning.

"We're tied."

I shuddered.

OoOoO

We walked along the beach in the dark, the only noise the sound of the ocean licking at the shore. Licking. Edward. Contest. Growling under my breath in frustration, I wondered how I was going to win this thing...

Me and Edward simply weren't sex fiends like Alice and Rosalie. Not that our sex wasn't good, I mean, our sex was great- but we had other ways on connecting than just physically.

Would my sudden spike in wanting him to take his clothes off and ravage me in the oddest places make him suspicious? My ability to lie had improved, but I didn't like lying to Edward.

"Bella!" My head snapped up and I saw Alice glaring at me, her arms crossed over her chest in agitation.

"Sorry, Alice. I spaced out." I mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine, we're almost there," she answered, pointing a slim finger ahead. Looking forward, I saw a light glowing bright against the dark blueish sky.

I smiled subconsciously. Edward was up there, I was sure, to give me my tour of this completely unnessecary but not completely unwanted island.

I began to move faster, wanting to be with Edward even though we had only parted probably an hour ago.

Finally we were close enough to make out the shapes of our men. I saw Edward's slender yet powerful figure standing erect in the light, a small smile on his face as his eyes met mine. He had a lei around his neck with alternating pink and orange flowers.

Giggling, I took my rightful place by his side. He ducked his head placing a small feathery kiss on my forehead before turning to look at Carlisle whose hand was laced with Esme's.

"Are we going to split up?"

Carlisle nodded, and I heard Alice grumble something under her breath. The only words I could pick out were "Time", "Demonstration", and "Plane."

Edward threw her a glare over my shoulder, and I ducked my head embarassed. There was no doubt which couple she was talking about...

"I wish they'd forget about that," I grumbled, taking Edwards hand in my own. After the change, his skin had lost it's hard, cold demeanor. Now it just seemed more... room temperature.

He ducked his head once more, placing his lips next to my ear before whispering just loud enough for the others to hear:

"They're just jealous that I put the soundproof room to good use, and that they didn't think of it before I did."

That brought on another wave of embarassment, and I tugged Edwards hand towards a random direction.

"Bella-! Wait!" I turned around to see Alice running towards me, grinning like crazy.

"Remember something... _try_, okay?? And sometimes you aren't always al-"

"Never mind Alice.. I already know," I said irritated. How could I forget the bet- or the fact she wanted me to seduce her brother?

Alice rose an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Yes, because you obviously know more than I do."

I frowned. Such an evil smirk... Such an evil vampire- wrapped in such a tiny package...

"Start the tour over here." I said to Edward.

Edward chuckled under his breath, but didn't object to my obvious attempt at getting away from our family.

"You shouldn't let them get to you so much, it's becoming their favorite past-time," he murmured into my ear again. I wasn't sure if he intended his voice to be so seductive.

"Yeah, well..." I couldn't think of a proper comeback. He chuckled again.

"Well... This island is very beautiful at night, but we'll have to watch out for bats and other creatures," he said, leading the way through the brush.

"Bats?" I said, grinning at the irony. He figured out the joke and smiled too.

"_Very_ _scary_ bats."

I pretend shuddered.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen... You'll have to protect little innocent me from all the _blood sucking_ bats..."

"Nothing to worry about ma'me," he answered, putting on a fake southern draw. "Bats should be the least of your concern in these parts. There are other creatures you should keep your eye out for," he said, dropping out of character and winking at me.

I giggled as quietly as I could.

"And what would those be? I'll need to keep my eyes open for them..."

He nodded solemnly, his eyes alight with laughter.

"Well, on rare occasions, some of the less innocent bats turn into their... _other form_," he whispered, his eyes growing wide and throwing a quick glance around.

I gasped in fake surprise, placing a hand over my unbeating heart.

"Other form? You can't mean..."

"Oh, but I do. Vampires!"

I gasped again.

"Why that's impossible, vampires don't exist!" I insisted, stamping my foot in denial. He grinned.

"Oh but they do... And they wait around for unsuspecting, beautiful victims such as yourself... And just when they think you aren't looking-"

He was behind me in a flash, pressed against me tightly, his face buried in the side of my neck, and his teeth playfully biting the scar I'd recieved from the real vampires.

"They bite you." I errupted into giggles, playfully smacking his chest, but placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

As I backed away, his arms snaked around my waste, pulling me back for another longer, more passionate kiss.

His tongue traced the seam of my lips, and I opened them, welcoming in his sweet taste.

Our tongue's melded together slowly, and we were in perfect harmony to each other. My hands braided into his hair, fingers curling and tugging him towards me even more, trying to bring him closer if possible.

**(A/N: To any readers who don't want this- you should know right now a REALLY STEAMY Lemon is coming... (Hey Em, what's up girl??), so if that offends you, skip ahead to the next marker, and ignore any words you might accidentally see... : ) )**

I don't remember when the kiss changed from sweet into such raw, pure, lust, but suddenly we were fighting for dominance, his hands pressing my hips into his, gringing against me until his erection was impossible to ignore.

"Not here," I moaned, his lips moving from my lips to my neck.

He paused, and his eyes looking into mine pleadingly, but whatever he saw there must have made him desperate to find another place- any other place- _right now._

"There's a cave- up ahead slightly," he suggested.

I pushed him lightly.

"Lead the way- I don't know where," I said breathlessly. He lips shifted into his crooked grin, and he grabbed my hand wrenching me forward.

The trees ran past into a dark blurr, nothing but shadows and sounds and smells.

Suddenly he pulled me into an opening, so small I barely would have noticed. It was utterly pitch black, and even with my enhanced eyesight, seeing was extremely difficult.

We continued on, my need growing in ever step, my core throbbing in anticipation. Finally the hallway widened out into a larger area, how large, I couldn't tell, nor care about.

It was utterly quiet except our heaving breaths.

He tugged my down onto the rocky floor of the cave, and I felt my way up his chest towards the neckline of his shirt, ripping the flimsy fabric.

"Payback," I mumbled through his kisses, and he chuckled lightly, before I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. Wrenching it up and off of me, he tossed it somewhere I couldn't see.

"Edward," I groaned. I could feel his hands moving around my torso to my bra strap, undoing it in a skillful motion. "How am I going to find my clothing when we're through?"

"Don't care," he answered, silencing me with a kiss. I moved down, trailing my fingertips across his smooth chest. I wished we hadn't chose somewhere so dark to make love, because I couldn't even see him.

I felt the trail of hair starting just below his belly button and smiled victoriously. My fingers found their target- the button on his pants- and I undid them anxiously. Sometimes clothes really got in the way.

"We need to move to our own private nudist colony..." I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind... Maybe even mention it to Carlis- _ohh_," his moan cut off the end of his sentence. My hands had gotten a little too anxious, and had forced their way into his pants and boxers and wrapped themselves around his manhood.

"Pants... Off... In the way..." he groaned, but I ignored him. He had focused solely on me in the plane, and this was my way of repaying him.

My hands made a quick pace, because I knew exactly what he wanted. I used a lot of pressure, partly because he was a vampire and could handle it, but also because I knew he liked it when I was rough.

"_Bella_," he moaned, and I could almost picture him throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Bella- quit before I-" but I cut him off, placing the head of his manhood into my mouth and sucking once, as hard as I could.

With another guttural moan, he came into my mouth, and I smiled in triumph. Removing him from my mouth with a soft pop, he instantly grabbed my hair, forcing his mouth to mine. I was sure he could taste himself in my mouth, but if it grossed him out, he didn't show it.

"You are without a doubt the most amazing creature I have ever met," he whispered, giving me feathery little kisses all over my face. I grinned.

"You act as though that's the first time I've ever done that."

"It might as well have been, it's just as amazing at the first time," he answered, and it was the same for me too. Everything we did together felt just as new and utterly fantastic as the first time we had done it.

It never got old.

"Lean back," he commanded, and it was then I remembered the aching I felt in my core, remembered my own need.

I did as he wanted, and felt his hands run from my neck down my chest to my breasts, his fingertips teasing my nipples until he brought forth a series of moans.

I heard him chuckle, and his hands continued their voyage down my stomach, around my bellybutton until he had undone the fastening on my pants. I lifted my hips to assist him in removing my remaining clothing, and he removed my pants and underwear at the same time.

He paused, inhaling sharply, and I knew he could smell my arousal.

Suddenly, his fingers were probing my heat, knowing all the right places to press in order to get a response out of me.

"Oh, _Edward_," I moaned, throwing my head back, and barely noticing as it collided with the rock floor. His fingers had found my clit, and he pressed on it lightly until my hips were bucking of their own accord, and pleas spilled from my mouth without my own consent.

"Edward, please, I need more- I need,"

"What?" He prodded, removing his fingers from me. "Tell me what you want. You seem to have forgotten that I cannot read your mind," he said, and I could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

"_Put you fingers back_," I hissed.

"No, not until you tell me what you need," he said stubbornly. I growled at him. He knew exactly what I needed, and if I wasn't going to get it from him, I would get it from myself.

My fingers went straight to my sex, and I pressed down on the electrified bundle of nerves and let out a loud groan.

Suddenly his hands were around my wrists, pinning them to my sides.

"That's my job," he hissed at me.

"Then do it!" I commanded, thrusting my hips upward.

And without warning, he kneeled up and thrust into me sharply.

"Ahh, _yes_!" I moaned as he pounded into me.

Edward made a deep moan in his throat as he mumbled things to himself.

"So tight," he groaned, thrusting harder. My hips gyrated upward, and began to meet his thrusts, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

I was close- so close. My breaths were just as sharp as they were unnecessary.

"Edward I'm-"

"Scream my name," he pleaded, knowing what I meant.

I needed no further asking. I threw back my head, my eyes snapping closed from pleasure as I came.

"_Edward_!" His name spilled from my lips and echoed in the darkness, coming back to meet us so it sounded as though I'd screamed it several times.

He tensed as he came into me, letting out a single, last groan before collapsing down beside me.

**(A/N: Lemon is over...)**

But the instant I had shouted his name, a new sound filled the room.

The sound of flapping wings.

"Bats!" I shouted, jumping up. I felt them fly past my head, tangling my hair even more than it probably was, and I felt Edwards arms wrap around my naked body, and felt his chest shake in laughter.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked you to scream my name- huh?"

OoOoO

I was dressed in a single item of clothing- Edward's shirt- because after throwing my clothing, he had failed to locate them in the pitch black cave.

"We never finished the tour..." He said, smiling as we stopped at the door to the girls condo. I glared at him.

"You side-tracked me."

He smiled.

"Anytime..."

Pressing a kiss to his lips, I turned watched until he dissappeared into the darkness of the night.

Opening the door, I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was grinning. I glared at her.

"I tried to tell you about the bats..." she said in a sing-songy voice.

"When?" I demanded, placing a hand on my hips.

"I told you that sometimes you aren't alone! I'm sure the bats heard your entire performance with their hearing. Poor things."

"Yeah, well, I completed another place. The cave, as you know, so I guess we're even.

_OoOoO Halt! OoOoO_

**A/N: There is no excuse for my absence- at least none that isn't lengthy... Lol. Sorry folks! I hope that I will be able to update next time much sooner. : )**

**Did I do any better on the lemon? You should know I've never had sex before.. Therefore none of this is first hand experience. **

**Danke for all your brilliant reviews!! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the ammount I'd gotten!! **

**Dare I say- could you leave another??  
**

**Bliss**


End file.
